Dani
| tribes= | place= 4/18 | challenges= 10 | votesagainst= 6 | days= 28 | }}Dani is a contestant from . Right off the bat, Dani forged an alliance with JRZ hosts Jordan, Rob, and Zepp. She also brought in Harry as their fifth number for total control of the tribe. Dani and her alliance were able to carry their tribe to victory seven out of eight times, and they all reached the merge with ease. Dani showed her physical strength by winning the first Immunity Challenge, and took out Laqueefa for being inactive. Dani's plan to pagong the opposing tribe was put on hold when she heard that Zepp wanted her out. She rallied enough people to eliminate him, and continued the game. However, after failing to win the Final Immunity Challenge, she was unanimously voted out as they saw her immunity wins as threatening. Profile Name: Dani Age: 33 Timezone: Eastern Timezone Have you ever played an ORG (Online reality game) before? Yes What is your strategy going in? Find allies and stick with them Would you rather be loved and lose or hated and win? Hated and win How do you predict you’ll do? I'm going to finish 12th Why do you think you’ll become the Sole Survivor? I won't Survivor At the start of the game, Dani was placed on the Jinha tribe. Right out of the gate, Dani started playing hard and forged an alliance with Rob, Zepp, Jordan, and Harry. This alliance would carry Dani and her allies far. Jinha was able to destroy the opposing tribe thanks to Dani and Zepp's incredible challenge scores. While Dani enjoyed avoiding Tribal Council, she did not enjoy having Laqueefa around. She thought he was a huge liability and she convinced her allies that he would be the first to go if they lose an Immunity Challenge. On Day 12, it was revealed that a Hero Challenge would commence, and a representative was to be chosen from both tribes. Jinha struggled to choose a representative, so Alex randomly chose someone. That someone ended up being Kevin, the lone Sangju swapped to Jinha. Kevin, knowing he would be the next to go if he didn't win immunity, put up a valiant effort. However, his opposition, Jack, defeated him, sending Dani and her tribe to their first Tribal Council. Kevin pleaded his case to Dani, stating that Laqueefa had no business being in the game because of his inactivity. Despite considering sparing Kevin, she ultimately decided against it, eliminating Kevin in 12th place. On Day 16, the tribes finally merged. The challenge was endurance; Hold the Button. Dani held the button for the longest time, winning the first Individual Immunity in Roarg history. Dani felt it was the perfect time to discard of Laqueefa, and she did just that. Following this, Dani, with the help of Harry, eliminated Jack. Zepp, one of Dani's closest allies, decided to turn against her, realizing the game needed to be shaken up. Dani, angered by this, convinced enough people to blindside Zepp. Now in full control of the game, Dani disposed of Lenny to continue the Sangju pagonging. Dani made her final move against Sangju by targeting Maddie, although it did not work. Charlize used a Hidden Immunity Idol on her and Rob was blindsided. Dani thought she would be brought to the end, but she was surprised when she realized Harry turned against her and she became the final member of the jury. At the Final Tribal Council, Dani campaigned for Harry. She said that Harry had her under his thumb and that Harry deserved it much more than everyone else. She complimented Charlize, saying that she is a kind person, but that she cannot reward someone who does not know how to play the game. Dani voted for Harry to win, but Charlize ultimately won in a close 3-2-2 vote. Voting History In the fourteenth episode, Charlize used a Hidden Immunity Idol on Maddie, negating Dani's vote against her. ORG History * BOARGs Survivor: Sibera - 4th * JRZ Big Brother 1 - 7th * JRZ Big Brother All-Stars - 16th * RSurvivor: West Side - 10th (Removed from Jury) Post-Survivor * Dani stated that had she made the finale, she would have told the jury to vote whomever was sitting next to her. Trivia * Dani is the first person in Roarg history to win Individual Immunity. ** She is also the first person to win multiple immunities within the same season. ** She won the most immunities and challenges in . References Category:Contestants Category:Female Contestants Category:South Korea Contestants Category:Jinha Tribe Category:Daegu Tribe Category:Survivor: South Korea Category:4th Place Category:South Korea Jury Members Category:Oldest Contestants Category:ROARGs